


i want to go back

by whizzer



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, M/M, help these poor boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzer/pseuds/whizzer
Summary: whizzers in the hospital





	

**Author's Note:**

> this includes some of my personal headcanons....... i have so many feelings about this musical

  whizzer thought it was weird to think that he missed the old days with marvin. he missed the fighting, in all honesty. he missed yelling and passion and he missed it all. the yelling was replaced with soft coos each night in his hospital bed and gentle caresses. whizzer wanted it all to be back to "normal", at least what he knew was normal. he didn't like to see how tired marvin looked each day, it broke his heart.

  each day, when marvin came in, it was the same routine. they would kiss once. whizzer asked about marvin's day and the answer was always the same. "it was good" marvin would say in that tone he used when he knew he had no effort to put into each word. then. whizzer asked what he ate. he knew marvin wasn't taking care of himself since he had been in the hospital. marvin was paler each day he saw him. the answer was always too boring to be true and whizzer sent marvin to the hospital cafeteria. in between the time he left and got back, doctor charlotte would come in with a new report everyday, though it was always the same. they had no idea what whizzer and all these other men had. charlotte had a sad look in her eyes each time she told him. she waited in his room until marvin came back. they would have a conversation outside, leaving whizzer confused as marvin would come back in, the same sad look on his face each day. this was before he knew what would happen to him.

  he had guessed it the first day he was in the hospital, but he never wanted to hear it. he didn't expect marvin to be the one to break it to him though. he hadn't meant too, of course. marvin was nervous and he started to babble on and on, spilling his heart to him like he never had. somewhere in the nonsense he heard, "-and the doctors all told me you would pass away and..." the rambling continued, but whizzer didn't listen. his mind completely blanked out. his head bobbed slightly as he began to think over everything that him and marvin had been through. 

 marvin didn't deserve to go through this. marvin deserved to get a good nights sleep, he deserved a good meal at home, he deserved his lover next to him every night, helping him through each nightmare. whizzer could only think of how unfair it was to marvin to have to stay with him. he just wished he could reverse time. he wanted to take back everything he had said to hurt marvin, he wanted to replace every word with a tender kiss and a ruffle of his hair how he knew he liked. marvin deserved the best he could get now, and whizzer never thought he could be that good. 

  the visits ended late at night with whizzer curled up beside marvin, who was usually dozing off by now. usually they would also receive a visit from cordelia and charlotte again. cordelia always had a new dish that she wanted them to try. she was always trying to incorporate whizzers favorite foods; marshmallows, chocolate, and many other sweets. cordelia always made whizzer smile, no matter what. they had known each other forever and it scared him to know that it would all come to an end soon. 

-▪-

  cordelia always hid the distress she felt behind a big smile and a perky tone. she didn't want to let whizzer see her cry. charlotte was the only person to see her cry since he was admitted to the hospital. it was the night it happened, charlotte came home, eyes full of obvious distress. cordelia picked up immediately, yet she didn't ask. charlotte always told her about her day, so she would be patient. it came out during dinner, charlotte spilled the whole thing to her. charlotte managed to tell everything without a tear falling until she saw cordelia across the table, tears falling down her face quickly, silently. she was never a loud crier.   

-▪-

  whizzer thought it was weird to want to go back.

 


End file.
